


Delirium

by fickle_mused



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Modern AU, Rare Pairings, Sickfic, kisahida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_mused/pseuds/fickle_mused
Summary: Hidan’s caught a bad flu and his roommate Kisame is more than happy to take care of him, each of them let things slip in how they feel about the other.





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing, though I hope to write more for them. Also the first time I'm writing Kisame for more than a cameo so I hope I've done a good job with him, I'm a little nervous about that but he deserves all the love!  
And as a note on the fic, there is nothing graphic in this at all in case anyone was wondering.

They had been roommates for almost a year, had known each other since university, and Kisame had never seen Hidan sick with more than a mild cold, or a hangover. So when he walked in to find Hidan home from work early and lying on the couch, wrapped in their thickest blanket on a hot summer day, with a box of tissues next to him and used ones littering the floor, he knew something was wrong.

Walking over, he placed his hand against Hidan’s forehead and frowned, he was burning up.

“You have a fever.”  
  
“No shit. I just about passed out at work, my boss sent me home.” Hidan’s voice was hoarse and he looked miserable as he spoke.

“You drove like this?”  
  
Hidan nodded.

“You should have called me, I’d have come to get you.” He pulled his hand back, “Wait here.”

“Like I’m goin’ somewhere?” Hidan muttered just as he was sent into a violent fit of coughing. Sitting up, he reached for the glass of water on the coffee table as Kisame made his way into their small apartment kitchen and set a kettle on the stove to make tea. He knew Hidan preferred coffee, but he was getting some tea with honey in it instead, and he was going to drink it. 

Keeping an eye on Hidan, who had gotten his coughing under control and was now laying back down with his eyes closed, Kisame waited for the water to boil. It was so unlike Hidan, he was always so full of energy, talking almost nonstop once he got going, Kisame did not like this and hoped whatever Hidan had caught would clear up quickly.

As soon as the kettle began to whistle, Kisame took it off the stove and poured water into a mug, then picked out a tea bag from a variety box in the cupboard. He went with 'Granny's Cold Care' which had a drawing of an old woman on it, and then stirred in a spoonful of honey and carried it out to Hidan, setting it on the coffee table. By then, Hidan had kicked off the blanket, complaining that he was too hot, and pulled his t-shirt up, exposing his stomach to the air as he lay on the couch.

"Let me take your temperature before you drink that." Kisame said and hurried down the hall to his bedroom, returning in moments with a digital thermometer in his hand to find Hidan sitting up, a sheen of sweat on his brow.

“Open your mouth, put this under your tongue.”

“I’ve thought of you putting something in my mouth but not that,” his eyes were red and glassy, and Kisame was sure Hidan didn't know what he was saying.

After he placed the thermometer under Hidan's tongue, Kisame used his fingers to close his mouth for him and sat down beside him, narrowly missing Hidan’s phone, and set it on the table.

Hidan leaned heavily against him, not having the energy to sit up on his own and spoke around the thermometer, "You gonna take care of me?" He sounded beyond miserable and Kisame put an arm around him, feeling his shirt was damp with sweat.

"Shh, don't talk with that in, it won't give an accurate reading. And yes, I'll take care of you." Kisame took the thermometer out and reset it before putting it back. They sat there in silence, the only sound was wheezing coming from Hidan until the thermometer beeped.

“How hot am I?” Hidan asked.

“Very hot.” Kisame answered without thinking, then felt his cheeks heat up and hoped Hidan was too sick to catch what he had just said and quickly read the thermometer, “One hundred and three point four. Damn, that’s high…”

“Too hot, huh?”

“Yes, Hidan, you’re too hot.” Kisame told him, “Have you eaten anything? I want you to take something to bring your fever down.” 

“Not since breakfast, and I could hardly stomach anything.” He groaned, “My throat fuckin’ hurts… everything hurts...”  
  
Kisame picked up the mug of hot tea and held it for Hidan to take, “Stop talking and drink this, it'll help with that.”  
  
Hidan sipped at the tea over the course of twenty minutes until there was nearly nothing left and it had gone luke warm. It was then that Kisame noticed the mug slipping from Hidan’s hand and he reached for it, catching it before it could spill anything that was left or fall on the floor and break, and set it safely on the coffee table. 

At the sudden movement, Hidan jerked awake, shivering and pressed himself closer to Kisame for warmth, then drifted back to sleep. 

* * *

  
At some point in the afternoon, Hidan shifted in his sleep to lay with his head in Kisame's lap, the rest of him stretched out on the couch. Kisame kept an eye on him, sometimes rubbing his back, sometimes running his fingers through his silver hair, all while alternating between watching television and checking his phone. He even took a picture of Hidan drooling onto his leg for blackmail. By evening Kisame noticed Hidan was feeling hotter and was difficult to wake up when he tried and took his temperature while he was asleep. Kisame read the thermometer, one hundred and four point one. Giving Hidan a hard shake, he finally got him to open his eyes.

"What?" Hidan groaned and wrapped his arm around his stomach, "I don't feel good, kinda feel sick..."  
  
"I know you don't, that's why I'm taking you to the urgent care."  
  
"You're... taking me out?"  
  
"Yes, get up."   
  
Hidan sat up slowly, holding his head in his hands, "Can't we go out when I feel better? I'm really lightheaded. My throat feels... like I swallowed razors. Hurts to breathe." 

Kisame shook his head, "I'm taking you to the hospital. Your fever is dangerously high. Come on."   
  
"Oh," Hidan sounded disappointed, "not a date then?"

"No, Hidan, this isn't a date. Why would you think-"

"When I'm better, take me on a date, ok? I want a date." 

Kisame looked at Hidan with concern, he looked, and sounded, completely out of it.

"Don't you want to take me on a date?" Hidan asked, laying his hand on Kisame's chest, "Take me on one."

"Hidan, stop talking so much," Kisame could feel the heat radiate off his roommate, "you're delirious and I don't think you know what you're saying. Ask me again when you're better." 

Wrapping a shivering Hidan in the blanket and walking him out to his car, Kisame hoped Hidan would remember and would ask him to take him out on a date later, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. They had been friends for so long, and while he had feelings for Hidan that were more than platonic, he wasn't sure Hidan felt the same way towards him.   


* * *

  
"You are Kisame and you brought Hidan in?" A doctor asked as she stepped into the almost empty waiting room.

Kisame sat up, "I did."  
  
"I'm Doctor Tsunade Senju. Hidan has the flu, there was a bad strain going around earlier this year and while he was lucky to have escaped it during winter, he was unlucky enough to have caught it now during summer. You better watch out that you don't come down with it yourself. He was very dehydrated so we gave him an I.V., which he seemed to rather enjoy," she said with an arched brow and seemed to wait for Kisame to comment on that.

He gave a snort of laughter, "Sounds like Hidan." Of course Hidan would have enjoyed it, Kisame thought, delirious or not, his penchant for pain was not dulled and he took that as a good sign that Hidan would be alright.

"I've started him on some anti viral medication and given him something to bring his fever down. You're welcome to go back and see him if you'd like but don't take too long, visiting hours are over."

"I'd like to see him, yes." Kisame stood and followed the doctor to the room they had put Hidan in, "Thank you, for taking care of him." 

"Of course. It's my job, but I do enjoy helping others." She opened a door and Kisame peered around her at Hidan, a pink haired nurse was taking his vitals, "This is my nurse, Sakura. How is his temperature now, Sakura?"

"It's starting to come down, doctor, his heart rate, too." She reached for the chart and started scribbling furiously as Kisame walked around to the other side of the bed and sat in one of the chairs. 

"It's a good thing you brought him in early like you did." Tsunade said as she watched over Sakura's shoulder, reading what she was writing. "Some people wait too long and get so sick they have to stay for several days. The flu is a serious illness and while we have modern medicine, people still die from it. But don't look so worried! He's young and healthy and will be good as new in no time!" She laughed, "Come on, Sakura, let's leave these two alone. We have other patients to see to. And remember," she turned to Kisame, "don't stay too long or you'll make me kick you out!"  
  
Waiting until they left, Kisame scooted the chair up to the side of the bed, then reached out and curled his fingers around Hidan's. He was still too warm but not as hot has he had been earlier that evening. A slow smile spread across Kisame's face as he felt Hidan tighten his fingers around his own.

"I thought you were asleep." Kisame said quietly.

"I've been drifting in and out." 

"You feel any better?"

"Since they put this in," Hidan lifted his arm with the I.V. drip in it, "kinda." 

Looking at him a moment, Kisame laughed, "You still look like shit though." He was still pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Thanks, man. They gave me a shit ton of medicine, too."

"I've been told." 

They sat there for a while in companionable silence, "I have to go soon, they want you to stay overnight."

"Shit... I hate hospitals. Why'd you have to bring me here? This date sucks." Hidan groaned and then started coughing. Kisame grabbed the cup on the bedside table and helped him sit up to drink some water. 

"We're not on a date, you're still delirious if you think this is one. Either that or you've gone on some weird dates," Kisame told him while he sipped the water and grimaced in pain as he swallowed.

"I have. So take me on one. Make it nice." 

Kisame looked away, he liked Hidan, and had since their last year at university but never acted on it, always thinking that Hidan didn't like him that way, it wouldn't have been the first time his feelings weren't returned, and not wanting to ruin the friendship they had between them. Kisame took the now empty cup from him and went to refill it without a word. He ran into Sakura in the hallway who informed him he would have to leave for the night.

"It's long past visiting hours, but you can come back in the morning. As long as Hidan hasn't gotten worse, you will be able to take him home." She smiled up at Kisame, "Don't look so down, he's in good hands with Doctor Senju, she's amazing and we'll be keeping a close eye on him tonight with that fever of his being so high. You go home and get some rest, let us do the work tonight." She went on her way, leaving Kisame alone in the hall.

He placed the water on the bedside table and smiled as he ruffled Hidan's already messy hair, "I was just told that I have to leave now. I'll be back tomorrow to take you home, so get some rest so they let you leave." 

Just as Kisame started to leave, Hidan reached out and grabbed his hand, "Hey, wait," he looked up at Kisame with his pink eyes still glassy, "I mean it. We _should_ be on a date since this apparently isn't one."

"You should be getting some rest, we'll talk about this later when you're feeling better." Kisame hoped Hidan would remember this later, and would still want to go on a date with him. 

Hidan kept his hand where it was, "I like you, Kisame, don't think I don't know what the fuck I'm saying." At that he let go and shivered, then started reaching for the blanket at the end of the bed to cover himself with but was gently pushed back down onto the pillow as Kisame got the blanket for him, covering him up to his shoulders. 

"Get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning." He watched as Hidan started to fall asleep and begin to snore almost immediately and then leaned down. He glanced around, making sure no one was coming in, and kissed his forehead, and said quietly, "I like you, too, Hidan."

"Fuckin' knew it..." Hidan mumbled with a smile, his eyes fluttering open before closing again. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I'd always love to hear your thoughts but please be respectful.  



End file.
